


Tales from the Athena Cabin

by Vanillamaa



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: A lot of Oc’s, Athena Cabin members, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Some characters personality are exaggerated, but I’ll try to keep them as close to their canon personality as I can, except for the OC’s, tags will update as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 22:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17374121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanillamaa/pseuds/Vanillamaa
Summary: Tales from our favorite brainiac cabin the Athena children!!!Tales will range from long to short ones (you can request any ideas you may have too for the Athena kiddos)The timeline might also be weird so don’t worry about it





	Tales from the Athena Cabin

Camp Half-Blood slept as the sun rose over the camp, shining a warm light through the windows of the cabins. The camp didn't feel the chill of winter, as it was kept back by the magical borders that surround the camp, keeping the ice and snow out so the campers can go about their day in relative demigodly peace.

 

It was still early morning and most of the campers were still asleep, save for the Apollo kids who, like their father, rose with the sun. The other campers who were awake were some of the residents of Cabin 6, the children of Athena who some just liked to rise early or liked to get a head start on the day. 

 

Some of these campers were Annabeth Chase who rose from a her sleep after her siblings forced her to go to bed when she didn't sleep for a few days. Malcolm Lowell who was groggily blinking and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Then there was Shreya Singh who was busy taking a shower to wake herself up, Following her was Ellis Butler who groaned when Shreya entered the bathroom, knowing how long his sister likes to take. The others were busy waking themselves up while some of the more reluctant ones curled themselves further into their sheets in an attempt to sleep some more before breakfast starts.

 

Ellis tiredly sat down on his sisters bunk below him and grunted when she shot a foot out to push him off.

 

"Get off my bed," Malory grumbled, trying to push him. "Get off..."

 

"I'm not getting off until Shreya gets out of the bathroom," Ellis replied flopping down on his back and ignoring her halfhearted protests.

 

Ignoring her siblings quiet bickering Annabeth stretched and climbed down from her bunk, grabbing Daedalus' laptop as she did. She smiled when she noticed her younger sister, Allison, who was 6 years old, was curled up in corner of her bunk, her sheets kicked away from her and a stuffed rabbit clutched in her arms. Annabeth tugged the sheets over her, smiling softly as she did.

 

"It's mama Annabeth~" one of her brothers, Ryan singsonged from his bed and some of her siblings giggled tiredly. Drake threw down a pillow onto Ryan from atop his bunk, grumbling.

 

"Shuddup'... tryin' to sleep," he said. 

 

"Besides don't think we didn't see you tuck Allison in last night." Malory said, who has apparently giving up from trying to kick Ellis off of her bunk. 

 

"Papa Ryan more like it." Malcolm said teasingly. 

 

Ryan grumbled as his siblings giggled.

 

The cabin descended into peaceful silence as the campers settled down as the morning continued. But a sudden shriek from the bathroom had anyone awake shooting up in alarm and those who were asleep suddenly jolted because of the noise. 

 

"Shreya?!" Annabeth shouted in alarm. "Are you okay?!"

 

There was a long silence from Shreya, which had everyone uneasy. So Annabeth and Malory crept to the bathroom door and Malory knocked slightly.

 

"Shreya? Are you good in there?" She asked. 

 

"GET IT AWAY FROM ME!" Shreya yelled. "OPEN THE DOOR!"

 

Malory opened the door and she and Annabeth stepped back hastily as something was swiped out quickly. They glanced at Shreya, who's dark hair was still damp, and who was trembling slightly from atop the toilet, with a broom in her hands. 

 

"Its evil," she hissed.

 

"What's evil?" Annabeth asked in confusion.

 

Shreya took a deep breath and pointed, quite dramatically, towards them and onto something on the floor. "that."

 

Everybody looked to where she pointed where a black mass was wiggling on the floor before it righted itself.

 

"Wait," Ryan said, leaning forward in his bed. "Is that...?"

 

"A spider!" Drake shrieked.

 

Almost immediately the cabin descended into mild chaos as the campers tried to give themselves a wide berth between them and the offending spider. The spider wasn't an ordinary house spider, but a large hairy one that scuttled across the floor. 

 

"Gods its so big! Why is it so big?" Malory said, jumping onto the nearest bunk.

 

"Why is it even here? Spider hibernate during the cold!" Ellis whined. "Kill it or something!"

 

"Go near it be my guest," Malcolm grumbled, chucking a book at it. But all that served was to send the spider moving again and irritating Ellis.

 

"Don't throw my books at it!" He said.

 

"You said kill it!"

 

Alison shrieked when the spider started scuttling towards her and climbing up the post of her bunk only to be promptly smacked back down by Shreya and her broom.

 

"Not my sister you demon spawn!" She said. 

 

"Guys!" Annabeth yelled trying to regain control from atop her own bed away from the offending demon. "Guys! Stop!"

 

Everyone stopped where they were and what they were doing to turn their attention to their head counselor. Now that everyone has stopped Annabeth took a deep breath.

 

"Come on guys, we can't let one little spider scatter us like children." She said.

 

"That spider is anything but little," Drake said and Annabeth rolled her eyes.

 

"I was speaking-" 

 

"Rhetorically, we know," Drake said.

 

Annabeth huffed, a little miffed at being interrupted twice. "Thank you Drake. Anyway, we're Athena's children! We're the masters of strategy and planning, we're not going to let one spider defeat us right? We face monsters on a daily basis, we've all fought in the Titan war!"

 

"We've haven't," Ryan said, gesturing to himself, Malory, and their two newest siblings Justin and his twin Jeanne.

 

"Most of us fought in the Titan war!" Annabeth reiterated. "Point is, we are smart, capable, and there is absolutely no way a spider can beat us! No matter how big, ugly, hairy, and absolutely terrifying it is. Right!?"

 

From their spots of safety the Athena children roared in approval, cheering response to Annabeth's speech. 

 

"Does this mean...?" Alison asked innocently and Annabeth nodded in her direction.

 

"Correct Alison. We need..." Annabeth paused for dramatic affect. "... a plan."

 

The entire cabin chittered with excitement, already discussing potential ideas to rid the horrid spider from their cabin. Their excitement was cut off when Justin spoke,

 

"Hey guys... where did the spider go?"

 

During lunch the Athena kids crowded around their planning sheets in the mess hall, discussing plans to exterminate the demon spider from the cabin. Blonde heads and the occasional dark hair all poured over their ideas.

 

"I mean, we can go the easy route and use bug spray, right?" Jeanne asked. "But do you guys have bug spray?"

 

"Yeah, but not the good kind that will kill it instantly. Besides if anyone has good bug spray it'd be Hermes kids." Drake said, pointing to a chaotic looking table full of teens with mischievous faces and upturned eyebrows. "Or maybe one of Hephaestus' automatrons would be good too now that I think about it."

 

"We could always use the Aphrodite's cabin perfume stash. A whiff of that will send any creature running for the hills." Their sister Rosa said.

 

"Hey, it's not that bad," Ellis said, trying to defend the honor of his boyfriends cabin. 

 

Rosa shot him an unimpressed look. "You did see them use it during the Battle of Manhattan, right?"

 

Ellis sighed and nodded reluctantly. "Yeah, I know. I still can't believe they managed to kill monsters with perfume. What do they use in that stuff?"

 

"We could try to trap it and then when its at our mercy we kill it." Malcolm said and Annabeth nodded.

 

"That sounds like a good idea. Anyone have any ideas on how to trap it?" She asked, looking around the table. 

 

Everyone paused in contemplation. 

 

"Hey Annabeth, I was hoping you could- what's going on here?" Poor, Innocent Leo asked curiously, leaning over Annabeth's shoulder. He rose his eyebrows when he noticed the pile of papers and notebooks covering almost every service of the table.

 

"Its nothing. Don't worry about it Leo," Annabeth said, shutting a notebook and shoving it to one of her brothers who choked slightly on his bread roll. "What's up?"

 

"O...kay? Anyway, I was hoping you could look over some blueprints for the Argo II with me." He said.

 

"Oh. Now?" Annabeth said, looking conflicted. Her desire to finish the Argo II and go find Percy or help her siblings exterminate the eight-legged threat from their cabin. 

 

"I mean, you don't have to. I can see that you're uh, busy," Leo coughed.

 

"You can go ahead, Annabeth. We'll be fiine." Drake said, flapping his hand. "Go help find Percy, we know you want to."

 

Annabeth looked towards the rest of her siblings for confirmation and smiled gratefully when they all encouraged her to go.

 

"Alright, i'll go. Until then, Malcolm is in charge of this operation!" She said and Malcolm gave her a salute. She rose from the table, turning to Leo. "Alright. What is it that you need?"

 

"Well see, I think it may be one of the support beams..."

 

"Alright, Annabeth put me in charge and we have to get rid of that menace! Lets keep this brainstorming you guys!" Malcolm said. "Rosa! Any ideas?"

 

Later that day when they had a break in between activities, the all stood in front of the cabin's doorway armed to the teeth with brooms, feather dusters, and jars, and some quality bug spray they bought off the Hermes kids drawing odd looks from the other campers, but they ignored it and continued with their activities.

 

Malcolm at the front of the group turned to face his siblings, a grim look on his face. "This is it, the final battle. We've come a long way. Some of us may fall in this battle, but ultimately it will be for the greater good. You all remember the plan right?" 

 

"Yup. Ryan, Malory and I will be the frontal assault squad, sweeping the area to lure the spider out." Ellis said, feather duster in hand. 

 

Shreya spoke up next. "Justin, Drake, Rosa and I will follow to try and chase it towards the rest of you." 

 

"And if all else fails Jeanne and Albert will spray it with bug spray and Melissa will cut it in half for good measure." Three of them raised their weapons and Malcolm nodded.

 

"Perfect. Alison and I will stay back and direct you all." He said, laying a hand on Alison's shoulder.

 

"We're gonna kick spider butt!" She cheered, raising her small knife and Malcolm nodded solemnly.

 

"That we will Alison, that we will." He said. "Alright! Positions everyone!"

 

The door creaked open slightly and Ellis made a mental note to borrow some oil from the Hephaestus cabin for the hinges. With Ryan and Malory at his side they stepped into the quiet cabin, brooms and feather dusters armed and ready. They nodded at each and split off, as Shreya and her group cautiously stood in the doorway. Malory went to start sweeping under the bunks, Ryan near the bookshelves, and Ellis in the bathroom. He gave the bathroom a thorough search and nodded, pleased to see it was free of spiders. 

 

"Bathroom is all clear." He said. 

 

"Me too! No spider detected only... ugh! Hey, Rosa clean under your bunk man, its disgusting!" Malory groaned.

 

Rosa huffed but didn't argue. 

 

"Ryan, how are you looking?" Malcolm asked as Ryan poked around the bookshelves full of their tomes and scrolls. 

 

"Its looking clear... no wait! Abort! Abort! The spider has multiplied! I repeat, the spider has multiplied!" Ryan yelped, backing away from the shelves and brandishing his feather duster. "There's more!"

 

"Oh no!" Malory said. 

 

"Focus! We have to stay strong!" Malcolm said, trying to rally them.

 

"You didn't see them like i did Malcolm," Ryan said, shaking his feather duster. 

 

"There it is! I see one!" Ellis said, backing away from a scuttling spider. "Get the bug spray!"

 

Jeanne and Albert jumped in, brandishing their cans of bug spray. Everyone moved out of the way as the hiss of steam came from the can as they sprayed it in the general direction of the spiders. But the spider proved resilient, as expected of Arachne's spawn. 

 

"It's not working!" Jeanne cried. 

 

"What in the name of Zeus is going on here?!" 

 

Everyone stopped their assault and faced the bewildered centaur who came galloping over to them, apparently drawn to the ruckus of the Athena campers. Chiron eyed their brooms, dusters, and bug spray and sighed deeply through his nose, already coming to the correct conclusion. "Spider?"

 

"Spiders, plural." Malcolm said sheepishly. 

 

"Honestly children, such ruckus." He scolded, but sounded rather fond. "Next time, just borrow a machine from the Hephaestus children. No need to cause such noise."

 

"But it was a large spider Chiron!" Shreya said, "It's terrifying!"

 

Everyone nodded in agreement.

 

"I'm sure," he said dryly. "Now then, where is the terrifying spider?"

 

"Careful Chiron its dangerous! You need to arm yourself!" Alison said adorably, taking a feather duster from Ryan and handed it to Chiron, who simply smiled and patted her blonde head.

 

"Of course, i'll be very careful. Thank you for the warning dear Alison." He said and she beamed.

 

One centaur with a feather duster and a large fan later, the Athena cabin was safely spider free and after a thorough investigation (resulting in some cleaning under Rosa's bunk) the Athena children were pleased that no more spiders were present in their cabin and they were victorious. 

 

"Nice job everyone!" Annabeth said when she returned to the cabin. "That'll show them!"

 

They all neglected to mention Chiron's intervention but they were certain Annabeth already knew. 

 

Later that night, after they wrangled Annabeth away from her laptop and blueprints, the Athena campers all settled into their beds, content with their spider free environment. Sleep coming for them as some of them pray for a dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> pls don’t forget to leave any kudos and constructive criticism is always welcome.


End file.
